


Retell

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ #蘭斯洛特/高文他們在學期結束後的空房間裡摸索彼此的身體，閃閃躲躲地穿過走廊，只為逃開師長和舍監的惡毒目光。





	Retell

**Author's Note:**

> 小少年初嘗同性，寄宿學校AU，沒有特別的設定，R級劇情未成年請注意

Retell a story.

 

第一次做愛時兩人都還是少年的姿態和心性，青澀單純，高文痛得留下冷汗，在冰冷潮濕的天氣裡抓緊蘭斯洛特的制服襯衫，手指底下是少年既薄又蒼白的肌理，下方埋著的骨頭，在他俯身的時候，擺動腰胯的時候，拉伸或縮緊的力道好像讓它們變形成鳥類的翅膀，再用力一些便會衝破皮膚，伸展綻放成大人的模樣。

他們在學期結束後的空房間裡摸索彼此的身體，閃閃躲躲地穿過走廊，只為逃開師長和舍監的惡毒目光。高文的背抵著拆去被單的床墊，專注於悶聲哭泣或低喊，他發誓他感覺得到被陰莖一下一下肏著時，上頭脈動的血管和被射精的確切時刻，不只是因為疼痛的關係，經歷過性的身體彷彿轉變爲不同的構造，有以前不存在於體內的事物開始萌芽，令他第一次感覺做爲男性的身體，還有做為被征服般的容器。

事後高文安慰看起來十分茫然不知所措的蘭斯洛特，說自己很好，和同性做愛的感覺比他想像中的爽，並保證他會用整個假期的時間想念蘭斯洛特的暗色頭髮和眼睛，骨節硬實的背脊、偏瘦但結實的胯部、橫蠻和施力不當的手。年紀較輕的那個少年彎下腰，貼著腹部殘留的冷卻精液擁抱他，高文撥開他被汗水浸濕的短髮，親吻發紅的耳尖。他模仿母親親吻自己的姿態，同時擔心自己的手指和那個難以捉摸的女性一樣涼和僵硬，讓人不自覺地想躲開，不過蘭斯洛特並沒有察覺到這些憂慮，他只在乎高文整個人拼合的全貌。

另一個少年擁有和高文不同的特性，蘭斯洛特肩頸一帶的肌膚白得像溫潤的蠟，從鬆開的領口後方直到脊椎的末端都是如此，不像高文和他的親人們，自鼻樑和臉頰開始，佈滿日曬造成的小小雀斑，他的肩膀和胸口也有一些。

他輕推還趴伏在自己身上的蘭斯洛特，少年倉皇地用瘦長的手臂撐起身體，以為高文打算離開，但他其實只是想換個姿勢擁抱他。高文依然裸著腿，蘭斯洛特還沒繫上皮帶和褲頭，他們躺下，看著對方，枕著自己的臂膀，將空出來的另一隻手放在對方腰上，看起來都有些不安。蘭斯洛特再一次確認自己沒弄傷高文，深色的眼睛在對方的臉和頸間遊移，他更像是需要被安慰。

「說點其他的，其他的任何事。」高文靠得更近一些，全身都是滿足後的痠痛和疲倦，他試著靠眨眼驅散睡意，蘭斯洛特突兀地抬起手碰他的眼角，讓柔軟的睫毛輕輕刷過手指尖。

「其他的……？」  
「嗯，任何事，除了……道歉、和像小孩一樣哭鼻子。」

「好吧……我、嗯……」

他遲疑著，不再摸著高文的臉，手掌放在對方微涼的頸間，向下是敞開的制服後的鎖骨和胸，他停止在身體的左邊。去年夏天時蘭斯洛特和一個女孩有了彼此都說不清楚的甜美關係，他原本還記得對方那鬆軟像塊蛋糕裹著蜜的麥色皮膚和觸感，嘴唇與小心對待他的牙齒，洋裝領口下隱約可見的飽滿圓弧，但在撫摸高文時這些記憶便被全數忘卻。

眼前的金髮少年不是女孩、女人，但也不是男孩和男人，他的體態結實，像餐桌上筋骨分明的肉品，在被肏時使力抓緊他的手臂有明顯的肌肉線條和力量，喊叫和說話讓喉節滾動，分開的腿間允許他恣意地留下入侵的痕跡，被他擁抱時蘭斯洛特感到窒息，有一股輕快又溫暖的情緒漲滿他的胃和心，令他說不出話。

「我……」他垂下眼睛，答案呼之欲出的徵兆讓人太過緊張。

「我愛你，蘭斯洛特。」有些失去耐性但仍然寬容的高文湊近去吻他，將蘭斯洛特放在他心口的手用力握在掌心。

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 保持著寫點什麼獻祭業力抽抽的模式^q^
> 
> 我覺得這個流派挺有用ㄉ勸大家都試試哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
